


Allowed To Touch (Когда Позволено Касаться)

by erlander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: — Спок! Ты под влиянием чего-то вроде возбуждающего луча!Э, ну или типа того.





	Allowed To Touch (Когда Позволено Касаться)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Allowed to Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249651) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



Джим уставился на свою ладонь, в данный момент прижатую к лицу Спока, затем перевёл взгляд на Ч'вак'риана, которого, похоже, совсем не смущал такой поворот событий.

— То есть давайте повторим ещё раз. Это... божественное озарение... позволяет озарённому узнать желание своего сердца. Что, по всей видимости, в случае Спока означает меня.

— Совершенно верно, капитан.

— Эм, а вы в этом _уверены_? — спросил он, его рука дёрнулась, потому что это было охренительно стрёмно, без шуток. Спок, держащий его за руку. Спок, Мистер «Не-Трогай-Меня-Если-Не-Хочешь-Умереть-Мучительной-и-Креативной-Смертью». Тыкался лицом в его ладонь. Лизал — ох, блядь, теперь он _лизал_ её. 

Джим даже не пытался высвободить руку, это была просто инстинктивная реакция на внезапное прикосновение. Он споткнулся, когда ставший ещё более агрессивным Спок притянул его руку ближе к себе и принялся _посасывать_ кончики его пальцев. Джим чувствовал, как заливается краской от действий Спока, потому что, хотя ему приходилось делать гораздо более авантюрные вещи, чем позволять кому-то публично отсасывать свои пальцы, Спок не-под-кайфом-от-божественного-света скорее выпотрошил бы его, чем сделал что-то настолько _непристойное_ на людях.

— Да, капитан Кирк. Я уверен. В этом нет сомнений. Быть с вами — это заветное желание Коммандера. 

— Ла-а-а-а-адненько, — протянул он, размышляя, изменится ли что-то, если он расскажет верховному жрецу, что хотя после почти года совместной службы они наконец-то стали отличной командой, но их отношения вряд ли можно было описать словами «лучшие друзья». По какой-то причине он сильно сомневался, что его объяснение хоть как-то поможет.

— Спок, ты можешь отпустить мою ладонь? 

Джим нахмурился, когда Спок не ответил, а просто продолжил своё занятие с таким видом, будто и не собирался останавливаться вовсе. 

— Почему он не разговаривает? — спросил он Ч'вак'риана, его глаз дёрнулся от особенно чмокающего звука. — Он не сказал ни единого слова за всё время, и хотя Коммандера Спока нельзя назвать болтуном, он и не молчун тоже. 

— Это довольно распространённый побочный эффект...

— Ау! — вскрикнул Джим: его слегка подбросило, когда Споку пришла в голову мысль подключить к процессу зубы. — Проклятье, что у тебя там, клыки? Не кусайся, чёрт побери! Как долго этот эффект продлится? — потребовал ответа он, вновь поворачиваясь к Ч'вак'риану. — Можем ли мы — есть ли какой-то способ, не знаю, отменить это или ещё что-то?

Ч'вак'риан нахмурился, выпрямляясь в полный рост.

— Капитан Кирк, я не уверен, что вы в полной мере оценили оказанную вашему первому офицеру честь. Пятеро Великих одаривают взглядом правды далеко не всех паломников, хотя многие из них проходят тысячи лиг на пути к храму. И даже среди озарённых их милостью те, кому даровано познание своего сердца, исключительны и...

— Да ты прекратишь или нет? — потребовал Джим, дёргая рукой. Похоже, что Спок решил извиниться за то, что чересчур увлёкся укусами, и теперь посасывал его пальцы с удовоенным энтузиазмом, что очень отвлекало и вообще было мокрым и болезненно громким; и как будто этого кошмара было мало, это вроде как начинало заводить. А это уж точно было лишним, когда Джим пытался вести себя как... посол Федерации...

Вместо того чтобы поморщиться, чего ему очень сильно хотелось, он постарался улыбнуться как можно приятнее:

— Я прошу прощения за свою вспышку, Верховный Жрец Ч'вак'риан. Как вы можете понять, эти... изменения в Коммандере Споке застали меня врасплох, но, уверяю вас, мы счастливы быть удостоенными такой чести и признания от ваших богов, и мы надеемся, что это знак того, что наши народы в будущем будут способны работать вместе, бок о бок. Я уверен, Коммандер Спок, — если бы он был в здравом уме, — был бы совершенно очарован этим опытом, — ...или типа того... — и я могу только сожалеть о том, что он не может принять участие в дискуссии. _Стоять!_

Последнее было адресовано Споку, который методично придвигался к нему, так ненавязчиво, как только возможно, будто бы Джим мог упустить из виду вулканца метр восемьдесят пять ростом, вцепившегося в его ладонь. Он правда ни на что особо не надеялся, произнося это, поэтому когда Спок застыл на месте, его плечи опустились.

— Эм, простите за это, Верховный Жрец. 

— Я понимаю, капитан Кирк. Прозрение сердца — это грандиозное событие, не только для озарённого, но и для окружающих его. Вам потребуется время, чтобы принять: _вы_ — то, чего воистину жаждет озарённый.

Ну, это была только одна версия происходящего. Джим вновь бросил взгляд на Спока и едва подавил вздох. Спок дулся. _Дулся_. Это... это было стрёмно и беспокоило, и выглядело так жалостливо, что Джим ничего не мог с собой поделать, сочувствуя ему: Спок не был виноват, что его пришибло этим светом. Джим был уверен, что Спок придёт в абсолютный ужас и ярость, когда вернётся в сознание и вспомнит, как вёл себя и как был открыт и уязвим в своем чувстве привязанности _к Джиму_. И Джим очень-очень надеялся, что он не вспомнит: ради блага Спока, да и он сам был слишком молод, чтобы умереть.

Джиму потребовалась вся его выдержка на то, чтобы не застонать, закрывая лицо ладонью. Он ни на минуту не поверил, что он — заветное желание Спокова сердца. Да, конечно, теперь они ладят, но любовь? Вожделение? Да, если только пинок на ледяную планету и попытка придушить считаются за вулканский эквивалент дёрганья косичек понравившейся в детском садике девочки. Но он правда не думал, что нравился Споку. В общем, всё это станет в десятки тысяч раз более странным, как только Спок придёт в себя.

И всё же. До этих пор, Спок... влюблён в него. Или сошёл с ума. Или сошёл с ума от любви к нему, без понятия. И он не заслуживает страданий просто потому, что Джим чуть-чуть — окей, сильно — психует. Джим вздохнул и протянул руку. Он просто физически не смог взглянуть на выражение облегчения и радости, мелькнувшее на лице Спока перед тем, как он прижал его ладонь к своей груди; Спок, у которого обычно только два выражения: холодное и собранное, и холодное и собранное и пренебрежительное. Блядь.

— Верховый Жрец Ч'вак'риан, в то время как мы, ещё раз повторю, невероятно польщены знаком отличия, которым удостоили нас Пятеро, коммандер Спок, однако, имеет физиологию, отличную от вашей и даже человеческой, и, — Джим увидел, как закаменело лицо верховного жреца и напряглись его плечи, — и-и-и я совершенно уверен, что это не сыграет никакой роли, поскольку ваши боги всё предусмотрели и учли этот факт. — Он с силой выдохнул и чарующе улыбнулся. — Итак... сколько, вы говорите, это продлится?

\-----

— Клянусь, если ты вызвал меня не из-за ЧП, Джим..! 

Он почти засмеялся, когда Боунз споткнулся о собственную ногу, войдя в каюту Джима и увидев Спока, сидящего с ним бок о бок — ну, вернее, прилипшего к его боку. Но он не стал смеяться, потому что, ага, это было не так уж и смешно.

— Приветик, Боунз. Эм... как дела?

— Что за _хрень_?

Джим заворчал, когда Спок прижал его ещё ближе к себе, очевидно, не приветствуя вторжение чужака. Зараза, его бедные рёбра больше никогда не будут прежними. 

— Что Спок _творит_? — вскрикнул Боунз, дрожащим пальцем тыча в них. Ой, точно. Он уже так привык к лёгким поцелуям в шею и скулы, что теперь просто игнорировал их. 

— Забавно, что ты спросил... а ну слезь, Спок! — Он спихнул Спока с колен — чёрт, для такого худого парня он был охренительно тяжёлым — и откинулся на подушку, закатывая глаза, когда Спок попытался придвинуться ещё ближе, вжимая его в ручку дивана. — Да, в общем, это была интересная миссия.

— Я даже начинаю понимать, почему, — произнёс Боунз, уже вытаскивая трикодер, потому что со Споком точно было что-то серьёзно не так, раз он неожиданно стал таким бессовестно привязчивым. Джим вообще был удивлён, что он не бросился осматривать Спока раньше.

— Эм, будь поаккуратнее с тем, как близко ты подходишь, Боунз. — Джим уже успел облажаться, предположив, что Спок слишком сосредоточен на нём, чтобы обращать внимание на других. В любом случае, Ч'вак'риан с пониманием отнёсся к едва не увенчавшейся успехом атаке Спока при попытке верховного жреца обнять Джима в традиционном прощальном жесте. Что, вообще-то, было с его стороны только честно, учитывая, что именно его планета была виновата в этом переполохе. — Спок немножко... расстраивается, если кто-то подходит ко мне слишком близко.

— О, да ради всего... — Боунз закатил глаза. — Что произошло?

Джим рассказал. К чести Боунза, он перестал смеяться довольно быстро.

— Ты? Заветное желание его сердца? _Ты_? _Спока_?

— Знаю, знаю! — он проигнорировал ту крошечную часть себя, которая желала стребовать с Боунза, почему это он так шокирован этим фактом, учитывая то, что Джим был очумительно хорош и стал бы находкой для любого, даже для такого перфекциониста, как Спок. На самом деле у них было много общего: они оба были ужасно умными и любопытными, оба любили вызовы и пазлы, подходили к своей работе и обязанностям серьёзно, любили тренироваться и спарринговаться даже больше, чем должны... 

Он прочистил горло. Не это сейчас должно было его занимать.

Спок выбрал этот момент, чтобы потереться щекой о щеку Джима, продолжая прожигать взглядом Боунза и ясно демонстрируя ему, что он пометил свою территорию.

— Ладно, вот сейчас это было жутко.

— Да что ты говоришь. — Джим повёл плечами, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее в тесном пространстве, и высвободил руку, которой он приобнимал Спока за пояс. Температура тела Спока была достаточно высокой, чтобы через некоторое время очень близкого контакта он чувствовал себя так, будто его завернули в термальное одеяло. Он сделал глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь восхитительно прохладным воздухом и гадая, успел ли он вспотеть. 

Спок нахмурился, и блядь, Джим нёс полную ответственность за то, что случилось дальше, потому что к этому моменту он должен был уже знать, к чему могло привести всё, что можно было принять за попытку отодвинуться от Спока сразу после того, как тот совершенно недвусмысленно заявил свои права на Джима перед Боунзом. Спок обернулся вокруг него, перекидывая ногу через бёдра Джима, и схватил его за руку, твёрдо укладывая её назад, на своё тело.

На свою задницу, если быть точным. 

Джим сгорбился, даже несмотря на попытку выглядеть ехидным ради душевного здоровья Боунза — когда это Джеймс Т. Кирк упускал возможность облапать гуманоида? — он знал, что вышло слабо и неубедительно. Было так много уровней неправильного в том, что он держал Спока за задницу — два слова, о которых он до сегодняшнего дня никогда бы не подумал в рамках одного предложения — прямо перед Боунзом. Просто нет. Нет.

Спок прижал руку Джима к своей заднице ещё сильнее, и тот попытался проигнорировать то, какой мускулистой и удивительно круглой она была в его ладони. Ага, возможность возникновения у Спока приступа амнезии, распространяющегося на всё время его высадки на планету, теперь звучала совершенно прекрасно. Особенно если учесть это выражение безнадёжного ужаса на лице Боунза. Вообще говоря, приступ всеобщей амнезии, охватившей корабль, мог бы быть ещё лучше. Может, он бы сумел стереть все записи об этом из архива? Хм-м-м, об этом стоит подумать.

Боунз наконец-то оторвал взгляд от картины перед ним — хвала небесам, а то Джим так и не смог придумать, как можно было бы сменить тему — и уставился вниз, на трикодер.

Комната погрузилась в относительную тишину, если вычесть звуки трикодера и Споковых поцелуев, которые тот возобновил, только убедившись, что Боунз не пытался забрать у него Джима. Восторг. Джим снова попытался вернуться к игнорированию всех физических ощущений, но с Боунзом в комнате он внезапно стал гиперчувствительным к каждому прикосновению губ, и чем твёрже — он прочистил горло — и чем твёрже он решал вести себя невозмутимо, тем труднее это становилось. Спок был таким тёплым и уютным, все эти гладкие мускулы, которые так приятно умещались в его руках, и он — он пах очень приятно. Типа, _очень_ приятно. Это было не то, что он раньше замечал в Споке, потому что, да ладно, кто вообще станет обнюхивать людей вокруг, особенно если этот запах небросок, слегка...

— Ну, его показания в порядке, — сказал Боунз наконец, очевидно, раздраженный тем фактом, что наука подвела его перед лицом такого исключительно эксцентричного поведения со стороны Спока. — Но, возможно, если мы отведём его в медотсек...

— Боунз. Я не могу отвести его в медотсек! Не в таком состоянии! — Он указал на Спока, который ещё раз попытался вползти к нему на колени, как будто Джим не запрещал ему это уже трижды за последние двадцать минут. 

— Послушай, Джим, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься позаботиться о Споке, но это может быть что-то серьёзное, и мой долг....

— Ты только что сказал, что его показания в норме! И Верховный Жрец сказал, что эффект должен исчезнуть к завтрашнему утру. Да ладно тебе, Боунз, просто дай мне...

— Он даже не разговаривает! Он рычит и издаёт эти странные клокочущие звуки, но он не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как...

— Это часть процесса! Верховный Жрец сказал, что это пройдёт через пару часов. Что-то насчёт присутствия божественной силы, бла-бла-бла. Это нормально для них. Спок не делал ничего сверхжуткого, и Ч'вак'риан снова и снова уверял меня, что...

— Джим! Ты принимаешь советы от одного из тех, кто в первую очередь виновен в том, что творится со Споком! Ты не думал, что что-то в этой картине не так? Чёрт, да даже в этой картине! — произнёс он, широким жестом обводя фестиваль обнимашек прямо перед ним. — Как тебя это может не беспокоить? — потребовал ответа Боунз, уперев руки в бока и хмурясь.

— Конечно, это меня беспокоит! Мы же говорим о Споке! Спок не делает такие вещи! Я даже не знаю, если честно, делал ли он такое, когда ещё встречался с Ухурой, и это вроде как пугает меня — то, что теперь у меня есть эта картинка в голове. Я чувствую себя так, будто у меня весь мир перевернулся, — добавил он, поднимая подбородок, чтобы держать зрительный контакт с Боунзом, пока Спок спускался с поцелуями вниз по его шее. — В смысле, у него менялось выражение лица и всё такое! Кто вообще мог знать? Меня пробирает даже то, что он не разговаривает. Он за последние пару часов ни разу не сказал свои «нелогично» или «очаровательно», и, стыдно признаться, но я, кажется, начинаю скучать по этому.

— Ну ты уж не увлекайся, — пробормотал Боунз. 

— И да, я бы вполне обошёлся без поцелуев, — произнёс он, дергаясь от энтузиазма, с которым Спок ставил засос у его челюсти. — Но Слр'двины — не враждебная нам раса. Им нет смысла затевать всё, чтобы взбесить Федерацию, особенно если учесть то, насколько выгодным будет этот торговый путь для их планеты. Это просто не... логично. И ты знаешь, что я прав, Боунз. Пожалуйста. Просто дай мне время до завтрашнего утра, — попросил он, стараясь выглядеть как можно более трогательным и зная, что у него получилось, как только Боунз нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Если Спок не вернётся в норму к 1000 часам, я самолично отведу его в Медотсек, клянусь.

— И что ты собираешься делать всё оставшееся время, м? Поместишь его в карцер? Закроешь в его каюте? Как ты тогда будешь знать, что его состояние не ухудшилось или — чёрт побери, Джим! Ты собираешься оставить его здесь на всю ночь, не так ли?

— Что ещё я должен сделать? Он же как осьминог: все эти руки и ноги, и присоски. Я не могу позволить ему болтаться по коридорам Энтерпрайза, да и всё равно: всё, чего он хочет — это быть со мной. 

— Потому что ты — заветное желание его сердца. 

Джим закатил глаза на сарказм в интонации Боунза и даже не заёрзал, когда Спок притиснул его ещё ближе к себе.

— Именно.

— Откуда ты можешь знать, что он не станет применять силу? — О да, Джим точно собирался победить в этом споре, если уж Боунз перешёл от волнений о здоровье пациента к гипотетическим сценариям. 

— Боунз! — воскликнул он в ужасе. — Как ты можешь предполагать, что..? 

— Я знаю, что Спок никогда бы не сделал ничего такого, будь он в здравом уме! — Боунз покраснел, виновато глядя на Спока за свои слова, но всё равно продолжил напирать. — Но сейчас он не в здравом уме, и я не могу позволить рисковать...

— Между прочим, я уже подумал об этом, — Джим ухмыльнулся, совершенно не раскаиваясь. — Я запрограммировал компьютер вызвать тебя, если мой сердечный ритм превысит девяносто ударов в минуту. Ты можешь оповестить охрану, и она будет здесь ровно через тридцать секунд.

— Не будь так уверен в том, что я помчусь тебя спасать, — проворчал Боунз. — Я всё ещё не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Помяни моё слово, это плохо кончится, и ты прибежишь ко мне весь такой: «Боунз, я должен был послушать тебя! Почему я такой тупой упрямый придурок! Почему, ну почему?»

— Ну да, ну да, — Боунз выглядел слишком уж радостным при мысли о том, что Джим признает, что был неправ. Как будто это когда-нибудь случится, ха. — И не волнуйся Боунз! Всё будет отлично.

\-----

Ладно. Не так уж отлично. Совсем не отлично.

Спок был голым. _Голым_. Не то чтобы Джим смотрел, потому что _совсем_ нет. Ему было ни капельки не любопытно. Ну ладно, может быть, капельку и было. Чисто из нездорового интереса. Он ещё ни разу не видел голого вулканца, в конце концов. И у него совершенно не было никаких иных причин.

Самая большая проблема, однако, не бросалась ему в лицо — и несмотря ни на что он, опять же, не смотрел — и вообще ничего не должно бросаться ему в лицо, по идее. Так вот самая большая проблема — не то чтобы «проблема» Спока не была большой... окей, он слегка отвлёкся — самая большая проблема была в том, что Спок пытался убедить Джима _присоединиться_ к его вышеупомянутой обнажённости. 

Оглядываясь назад, Джим понимал, что позволить себе уснуть было не самым мудрым его решением.

— Ты не можешь просто... чёрт возьми, Спок, пусти... подожди-ка минутку... эй, следи за руками, приятель! — Джим сумел сбежать с дивана и встать так, чтобы между ними оказался кофейный столик; Джимова рубашка уже была выпущена из-за пояса расстегнутых брюк. Серьёзно, как _осьминог_.

Чёрт, Джиму пора было уже запомнить это.

— Капитан — Джим — мне необходимо...

— Ого, ты можешь разговаривать? Это здорово! Ты помнишь, что произошло? Ты знаешь, где ты? Какая сейчас звёздная дата...

Ладно, очевидно, что Спок не был заинтересован в светской беседе, решил Джим, едва избежав рук Спока. Совсем не заинтересован, если можно было считать показателем то, как Спок начал приседать, будто планируя одним прыжком перемахнуть через стол. 

— Спок! Ты под влиянием чего-то вроде возбуждающего луча! — Э, ну или типа того. — Тебе нужно просто избавиться от...

— Джим, я прошу тебя воздержаться от разговоров следующие семь целых четыре десятых минуты.

Он сузил глаза, раздраженный тем, что Спок фактически сказал ему заткнуться — ха! мечтай! — и очень, очень постарался не думать о том, что эти семь целых четыре десятых минуты означают и что это говорит о выносливости Спока. Именно по этой причине он едва успел откатиться в сторону, избегая скачка Спока, лишь каким-то чудом подсунув под него ноги — какая всё же замечательная штука этот адреналин — и отбрасывая его прочь.

Он вновь вскочил на ноги и понадеялся на всех гончих ада, чтобы его сердцебиение не превысило девяноста ударов в минуту, но в данный момент он в любом случае ничего с этим сделать не мог. Они поймут, так ли это, только если охрана ворвётся в двери в следующую минуту. 

Спок был на ногах всего мгновением позже, даже не запыхавшись, ублюдок, и стоял упруго и расслабленно — и ещё разок, не то чтобы Джим смотрел — как будто его швыряли через всю комнату, типа, каждый день. Разумеется, если вот таким образом он ухаживает за кем-то в своё свободное время, то, может, это и так.

— Спок, блядь, и что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?

— Я полагал, что это очевидно, Джим. Я предпринимаю попытки раздеть тебя, чтобы мы могли вступить в половой акт.

Ну конечно. Пф-ф.

— Продолжительностью семь целых четыре десятых минуты, — Джим поморщился. Он даже не пытался пошутить; просто иногда между его ртом и мозгом случался небольшой обрыв связи.

— Мои расчёты относились к промежутку времени, необходимому для того, чтобы избавить тебя от оставшейся одежды и подготовить подходящее место для совокупления. — Джим зачарованно уставился на слабый зелёный оттенок, который стал расползаться по щекам Спока. Ох, блядь. Спок заливался краской. — Я не ожидаю, что ты будешь соблюдать тишину во время самого акта.

Господь помоги ему. Он оторвал взгляд от ещё одного признака того, что Спок всё ещё был в волшебной стране — Спок заливался _краской_ — и постарался не думать о том факте, что семи целых четырех десятых минуты Споку было _более_ чем достаточно для того, чтобы раздеть Джима и бросить на кровать, так что Спок явно включил в это время некую «давай-узнаем-друг-друга-получше» прелюдию, и разве это не самая сумасшедшая, самая грязная, самая чертовски очаровательная вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал?

— И что заставляет тебя думать, что я _хочу_ заняться с тобой сексом?

Это, по всей видимости, наконец-то произвело впечатление, и Спок нахмурился, как будто не мог толком осознать вопрос.

— Но мы же т'хай'ла.

Джим, вообще-то, неплохо говорил по-вулкански — не самый простой язык, но гораздо мягче для гортани, чем тот же клингонский, — но он никогда раньше не слышал этого слова. Может, когда мозги у Спока встанут на место, он спросит о нём, но учитывая то, что Спок вновь начал двигаться к своей цели, сейчас было не самое подходящее время для урока лингвистики.

— Ладно, позволь мне выразиться яснее. Спок, мы _не будем заниматься сексом_. Конец дискуссии. Точка.

Спок притормозил, одна нога застыла перед другой. Взгляд, которым он одарил Джима, прошил его насквозь чувством вины — почему он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что просто пытался быть добродетельным, чёрт возьми? — но Спок по крайней мере прекратил двигаться, становясь в одну из своих любимых поз: ноги на ширине чуть _у_ же плеч, руки сцеплены за спиной.

Джим поморщился, подавив желание прикрыть глаза. Он не знал, будет ли когда-нибудь способен смотреть на Спока в этой позе без воспоминаний о том, как он выглядел в данный конкретный момент: большая часть тела на виду и расслаблена, в то время как одна конкретная часть тела в центре внимания — Джим торопливо перевёл взгляд, упорно глядя Споку только выше ключиц. 

— Ты не хочешь меня?

Ну вот и вина, опять. Спок поник — сразу в нескольких смыслах этого слова — и выглядел так, будто Джим пнул его щенка или Сехлата, без разницы.

— Это вопрос не желания или его отсутствия, это просто...

— Основываясь на данных, которые я собрал, наблюдая за твоими предыдущими сексуальными партнёрами, эстетически я в пределах одного стандартного отклонения от твоего типажа...

— Погоди, что? Ты заметил... ладно, не суть...

— Я также обладаю атрибутами, которые делают меня более квалифицированным среди остальных претендентов на роль твоего партнёра.

Глаза Джима расширились. На что это Спок намекал? Атрибуты? Какого рода атрибуты? Вроде, у него ничего не отсутствовало... и ничего лишнего тоже не видно... но, может, что-то... выскакивало или там...

— Физически, — глаза Джима распахнулись ещё больше, — я полагаю, что я уже доказал свои таланты в боевых искусствах на нескольких миссиях, — О-о-о-х-х. М-да. Он совершенно не был разочарован прямо сейчас. Вообще. — ...И ты можешь, разумеется, убедиться в состоянии моих данных, изучив их в деталях. — Джим всё еще не смотрел. — Более того, я успешно демонстрировал свои интеллектуальные способности на постоянной основе...

— Спок, — Джим вздохнул, накрыв рукой свой рот. — Я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты привлекателен, персонально и интеллектуально, и всякие прочие «ально» тоже. Но...

— Но ты не желаешь быть вовлеченным в романтические отношения со мной.

И _снова_ это чувство вины. Теперь видеть это отсутствие выражения на лице Спока было ещё тяжелее, чем раньше. Джим никогда серьёзно не задумывался о том, что чувствовал Спок, потому что Спок, по всей видимости, _замечательно, дьявол,_ справлялся с тем, чтобы _ничего_ не чувствовать. Но Джим знал, что он _мог_ чувствовать. Чёрт, да он воспользовался этим для достижения своей цели раньше, и неважно, что тогда это было необходимо. Не то чтобы Спок извинился перед _ним_ за то, что выпнул его с корабля, чем едва его не _прикончил_. Не то чтобы ему было горько. Это раздражало, скорее. Немного. Иногда. Штука была в том, что он знал, что Спок был способен чувствовать, но видеть то, как после нескольких часов свободного выражения эмоций это меняется и исчезает вновь в ответ на Джимов отказ, это... что ж...

— Это не ты, Спок, — и это то, во что всё упирается. Это был не Спок. Нет. На самом деле он не хочет Джима. Он постарался проигнорировать укол разочарования от этой мысли. Не то чтобы он сам хотел Спока.

Они ладят, возможно... Не то чтобы он _никогда_ не замечал, насколько Спок привлекателен, насколько он умён и изобретателен... насколько туго его обтягивают форменные брюки, когда он склоняется над научной станцией...

Но он... он никогда не позволял себе думать об этом раньше, недолго, во всяком случае, и ни с чем, кроме лёгкого сожаления. И... и конечно, он думал об этом сейчас. Что было тупо. Что втянет его в гораздо большие неприятности и станет источником этого одностороннего напряжения на мостике; но пошло всё нахрен, Спок был действительно очень...

– Послушай меня, – заговорил Джим, заталкивая лишние мысли подальше, потому что после всего, что будет сказано, он хотел бы иметь возможность смотреть в глаза Споку без стыда. Если он переспит с ним или нечаянно ранит в момент такой уязвимости, это все только усложнит. — Эти чувства ко мне, они ненастоящие. Они были искусственно вызваны в тебе каким-то излучением в том свете, который одарил тебя в храме на поверхности планеты. Это испарится в течение нескольких часов. Я не... я не могу, Спок — сделать что-нибудь с тобой, пока ты находишься в этом скомпрометированном положении.

— И если я заверю тебя, что я имел эти чувства к тебе до событий предыдущего дня? — спросил Спок, и хотя черты его лица не особенно изменились, но какое-то сияние в его глазах или чуть напрягшийся рот делали его вид настолько беззащитным, что Джиму пришлось опустить взгляд, потому что это было так неправильно — видеть это выражение на лице Спока — так неправильно, так неуместно.

— Я не смогу поверить тебе, — ответил он тихо. — Не тогда, когда я знаю, что ты всё ещё под влиянием света. Не тогда... — Он вздохнул, пропустил пальцы через волосы. — Спок, мы даже не _друзья_. Мы... мы хорошая команда, но... ты никогда — не может быть, чтобы ты по-настоящему... ты никогда даже не _намекал_ , что ты заинтересован в чем-то большем. И это просто... я не могу — я не могу поверить тебе.

— Я понимаю.

Это было больно. Это было охренительно больно видеть, как Спок пытается вернуть себе гордость, подняв её вокруг себя, словно щит. Видеть, как он пытается и не справляется.

— Но если ты... — Джим напрягся, зная, что он не должен ничего говорить, что он должен оставить всё как есть, потому что иначе это приведёт только к проблемам. И он должен чертовски хорошо знать, что Спок, когда придёт в себя, будет только благодарен ему за то, что между ними ничего не случилось. _Благодарен_. В конце концов, Спок предельно ясно дал ему понять, что большую часть времени не одобряет его методы и решения, что он большую часть времени не одобряет самого _Джима_ , и это не изменится только потому, что у Спока случился этот краткий миг безумия.

Но он не мог вынести Спока, столь выставленного напоказ — такого охренительно храброго, даже если он сражался за то, чего никогда бы не захотел, будь он в здравом уме, — и не предложить ему ничего взамен, неважно, насколько это будет безрассудно. Будто бы каждый щит, который Джим поднимал, пытаясь оградить себя от единственного, кто так сильно на него влиял с самой первой встречи, — каждый барьер, который казался таким сильным и несокрушимым, — теперь обращался в пыль у его ног.

— Но если ты придёшь ко мне после того, как оправишься... — Он не сказал ничего больше: он вообще не мог поверить, что сказал что-то, когда уже так, так давно убедил себя в том, что ему повезло иметь уважение Спока, не говоря уже о его дружбе. Но выражение лица Спока ясно показало, что он сам домыслил то, чего Джим не смог произнести; и внезапно Спок взглянул на него с такой гребанной _надеждой_ , что Джим не смог бы заставить себя взять слова назад.

— Джим...

— Но до тех пор, — произнёс он, вымучивая улыбку и гадая, что, чёрт возьми, он творит и как много из этого сделает ему больно потом, когда оно бумерангом вернется к нему и даст по морде, — почему бы тебе ни одеться, чтобы мы могли сесть на диван?

Спок сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул, подходя к Джиму и останавливаясь только прямо перед ним, дрожащей рукой находя его ладонь и сжимая её в своей с таким видом, будто ему было больно находится далеко от Джима даже такое короткое время. 

Джим не позволил себе дрогнуть, когда Спок пытливо взглянул ему в лицо, и попытался излучать дружелюбие и поддержку, и всё, что, чёрт возьми, он только мог, кроме боли и этой дурацкой тупой тоски, которые на самом деле чувствовал. Когда это произошло? Когда Спок пробрался под его кожу, даже несмотря на то что он пообещал себе держать его на расстоянии?

Что бы Спок ни увидел в его глазах, он расслабился и позволил себе податься ближе, прижимаясь лбом к Джимову плечу, из-за чего его следующие слова вышли слегка неразборчивыми, но всё же довольно ясными, чтобы Джим мог расслышать:

— Очень хорошо. Но ты _примешь_ правду, когда придёт время. 

Уголок рта Джима дёрнулся. _Когда придёт время_. Это будет момент истины, не так ли?

\-----

Джим думал, что ничего не может быть хуже, чем то невероятно смущающее эмоциональное излияние, которое они разделили — эти тихие слова по меркам Спока равнялась примерно океану любви от любого другого человека, — но он ошибся.

Он всё ещё не собирался ни в чем признаваться Боунзу, несмотря ни на что.

Джим был очень осторожен, отказываясь уходить с дивана и заставляя Спока одеться — и, ладно, может, он и взглянул разочек, но разочек подпадает под категорию "Я делаю это для того, чтобы иметь возможность сравнить, и мы же парни, в конце концов, это не так уж важно", так что всё было в порядке, — и они вернулись к обьятьям, и он вновь позволил целовать себя, потому что это реально успокаивало Спока. Только то, что он заснул и перестал реагировать вынудило Спока поднять ставки.

— Ты выглядел незаинтересованным в действиях предыдущего уровня интимности, поэтому я попытался исправить ситуацию.

Пф-ф-ф. Да, верно.

Что он не учёл, так это насколько его тело будет требовательным после часов поцелуев и объятий и настойчивым в том, что пришло уже время для чего-то _большего_. В конце концов, человеческое тело не приспособлено к тому, чтобы так долго находиться в полувозбуждённом состоянии без перехода к _дальнейшим_ действиям — желательно в отверстие какого-нибудь живого существа, но в минуты крайней нужды сойдет и рука, — и Джим был вынужден страдать, проходя через эмоциональные озарения и принятия, и теперь его тело требовало свою награду. Прямо. Нахрен. Сейчас.

Но он не мог найти причину ненадолго сбежать в ванную. Спок ждал его прямо за дверью даже то короткое время, когда он отлучился отлить. Джим и думать не мог о том, чтобы заняться собой, если была хоть малейшая вероятность, что Спок его услышит и решит _помочь_.

И по большей части он думал, что проделывал неплохую работу по сокрытию эрекции. Он держал ноги скрещенными и не позволял Споку закинуть ногу к себе на колени, и при необходимости рассудительно передислоцировал блуждающие ладони на безопасные места; и в отличие от Спока, который последнюю минуту или две очень, очень пытался делать вид, что не поддерживал медленный, но постоянный ритм толчков, Джим удерживал свои бёдра _неподвижными_.

Но о-ох, он надеялся, что Спок прекратит это очень, очень, очень, очень, очень, очень скоро.

— Спок... тебе нужно, — он сглотнул, пытаясь прочистить горло, но его голос всё ещё звучал хрипло и сдавленно, когда он продолжил: — завязывать с этим.

Его пальцы до боли вцепились в ткань дивана.

— Джим, — Спок задыхался, его движения чуть ускорились, и кого, чёрт поберт, Джим здесь обманывал? Он мог почувствовать каждый дюйм Споковой эрекции, скользящей по его бедру, и его собственный член рыдал от зависти. — Я прошу прощения, но я не могу выполнить твоё требование.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу тебе этого позволить, — произнёс Джим, стискивая челюсть и слепо глядя в стену напротив. — Если ты не прекратишь, мне придётся встать, и ты больше не сможешь ко мне прикоснуться.

— Не делай этого, — простонал Спок, водя головой вперёд и назад возле шеи Джима и обернув руки вокруг его рубашки, как будто пытаясь не дать сбежать. Его толчки ускорились от острой необходимости, а дыхание было таким быстрым и горячим у его груди... — Джим, я не могу...

— Спок, — он попытался предупредить его вновь, попытался заставить свой голос звучать решительно, хотя он звучал скорее с придыханием, чем как-либо ещё. Проблема была в том, что он понимал — о, он так понимал — и едва ли мог винить Спока, потому что, хотя он страшно завидовал ему прямо сейчас, но у Спока по крайней мере было оправдание, а у Джима только угроза жёсткого спермотоксикоза. — Ты будешь жалеть об этом позже...

— Джим. Прошу, — Спок ахнул, и он выглядел так, будто отчаянно пытался как можно скорее прийти к финишу, закончить прежде, чем Джим сам _закончит_ все это, и каждый его толчок делал ужасные, ужасные вещи внизу его живота, и его собственный стояк уже пытался просверлить дыру в его брюках, и _дьявол_ , Споку нужно прекращать!

— _Хватит!_ — проорал Джим, отталкивая Спока от себя так яростно, что тот завалился назад, на диван; Джим схватил его за руки и пригвоздил телом к дивану. — Довольно, я сказал!

И по всей видимости, Спок с ним согласился. Потому что именно в этот момент он кончил, выгибаясь всем телом под ним и удивлённо округляя глаза, наполненные такой чертовски сильной _жаждой_ , что Джим чуть не кончил следом.

— Блядь, — шепнул Джим, глядя, как Спок содрогается и постанывает под ним, прекрасный, с расслабленной челюстью и такой блядски _соблазнительный_ , что он ничего не смог с собой поделать, вжимаясь бедрами в Спока с болезненным хныком, но он хотя бы смог удержать себя от того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь ещё. Хотя бы немного... — _Блядь_.

— Капитан! Капитан, вы в порядке?

Джим издал изумлённый вскрик, слетел со Спока, падая с дивана в то же самое время, пока охрана судорожно колотила в его двери. Значит, швыряния Спока через всю комнату не ускорили его сердцебиение до девяноста ударов в минуту, а небольшая сессия петтинга сделала это? Что за _хрень_?

— Мы заходим!

— Стойте! — вскрикнул он, вскакивая на ноги. Каким гребанным образом охрана оказалась здесь так скоро?

Но было уже слишком поздно. Двери открылись с мягким шелестом, одновременно с тем, как Спок толкнул Джима за свою спину, ставя себя и свои — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть они не заметят — испачканные брюки прямо напротив надвигающейся угрозы. Которая воплотилась в лице Томпсона и Рейлиана с фазерами в режиме оглушения в руках, которые выглядели сбитыми с толку, увидев в комнате только их двоих, и спасибо, блядь, что они не выглядели так, будто думали, что что-то было неправильно, но кто знает, как долго этот продлится. Сейчас Джиму нужно было убедить их, что произошло недоразумение, и отослать их прочь, прежде чем Спок снова вернётся к своим собственническим повадкам. Кроме того, в первую очередь ему нужно было заставить свою настойчивую эрекцию — которая совершенно игнорировала смущающую ситуацию и скандировала «мне тоже! мне тоже!» — испариться. 

Нахрен его жизнь.

\-----

Джим моргнул, глядя в потолок своей комнаты и гадая, сможет ли он когда-нибудь уснуть. Было чертовски ясно, что он не чувствовал себя способным на это. Прошло уже три часа с тех пор, как Спок покинул его, и любой бы подумал, что после очень стрессового и блядски странного дня, перетекшего в бессонную ночь, которая трансформировалась в одну из самых бурных и коротких сессий мастурбации за всю его жизнь — и это он ещё забавлялся над Споком и его семью целыми четырьмя десятыми минуты, — что после этого он упадёт в постель и будет потерян для мира в ту же секунду. И всё же это было не так.

Конечно же, нет.

Стало бы легче, если бы он смог выбросить из головы вид Спока на пике оргазма; ему очень, очень нужно было это сделать до начала их следующей совместной смены, но пока ему не особенно везло. Дайте ему, скажем, ой, ещё тридцать лет, и тогда, может быть, он будет в силах это сделать. Возможно.

Он вздохнул, когда его дверь пиликнула. Боунз коротко осмотрел его, когда он вместе со Споком дошёл до медотсека этим утром, и велел ему взять выходной после недели переговоров со Слр'двинами с их тридцатидвухчасовым суточным циклом, и ещё после бессонной ночи со Споком. Он должен был догадаться, что Боунз не оставит это просто так. Чёртов Боунз и постоянные осмотры, на которых он настаивает якобы ради блага Джима, на самом деле Боунз просто хотел постебать его, одобрительно пнуть локтем в бок, обозвать тупым и добраться до самых сочных сплетен. Он был уверен, что где-то там у Боунза есть ПАДД с самыми смущающими моментами его карьеры в Звездном флоте, и что он планирует потом опубликовать это и стать охрениллиардером, уйдя со службы. Ублюдок. Во всяком случае Джим собирался потребовать разделить прибыль. Это было его унижение, в конце концов. Он должен хотя бы нажиться на этом.

— Входи, — позвал он, даже не заботясь встать. Боунз видел его в гораздо более раздетом виде, чем одни боксеры.

— Капитан. 

— Мистер Спок! — Он начал выкарабкиваться из постели, осознал, что его член начинает проявлять активный интерес к происходящему, и торопливо опустился назад, решая, что остаться в кровати — это лучший выбор. Дьявол побери этот дисплей охранной системы за то, что тот был слишком далеко, и он не мог видеть, кто, нахрен, действительно собирается войти в его каюту! — Эм... как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты, э... тебе нужно, м-м...?

— Я полностью оправился.

Джим подавил вздох. О да, Спок определенно вернулся к норме, все эти нейтральные выражения и неприкасаемое достоинство, и было похоже, будто бы тот, другой, Спок никогда и не существовал.

— Я рад это слышать. — И это действительно было так. Они нуждались в Споке. Джим точно закатил бы вечеринку или типа того, если бы не был так занят на собственном параде жалости к самому себе. — Спасибо, что заглянул после того, как Боунз закончил с тобой. Я знаю, что с ним не так-то просто, когда он входит в этот свой подтрунивающий режим, но...

— Джим.

Его брови удивленно взлетели вверх. Спок никогда не звал его по имени. 

— С тех пор, как я удалился, минуло три целых одна десятая часа.

— Эм... да, — согласился он, гадая, к чему это Спок ведет.

— В течение этого времени доктор Маккой провел батарею тестов и не нашёл ни единой аномалии в моих данных. Я, в свою очередь, не чувствую в себе подавляющую разум нужду постоянно находиться в твоём присутствии, которая была основной побудительной силой моего прошлого поведения. Согласишься ли ты с тем, что я более не подвержен влиянию любых внешних факторов?

— Мо-о-о-ожет быть, — протянул он, отказываясь верить в то, что вектор этой дискуссии направлялся туда, куда он направлялся, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что где-то здесь была идеально логическая причина, из-за которой Спок вообще поднял эту тему.

— Тогда возможно, — и Джим увидел, чувствуя, как что-то его горле начинает пылать, как Спок шевельнулся и отвел на секунду взгляд, прежде чем вновь посмотрел на него, и в эту секунду Джим мог поклясться, что он увидел следы того Спока, который более всего прочего хотел быть в его объятиях, — возможно, ты поверишь мне теперь, когда я скажу, что моё отношение к тебе не изменилось от того, что я выразил семнадцать целых точка шесть десятых часов назад. — Он сглотнул, мышцы его плеч напряглись, когда он ещё сильнее сцепил руки за спиной. — Так же, как оно не менялось последние пять целых точка три десятых месяца.

— Что? Ты... ты был серьёзен?

— Я всегда серьёзен, — произнёс Спок так же сухо и неприятно, как и всегда. И затем его глаза слегка расширились, и он вновь, всего на мгновение, отвел взгляд; и Джим понял, что, возможно, он здесь не единственный, у кого соединение мозг-рот периодически сбоит, поскольку Спок прочистил горло. — Тем не менее, да, в тот момент я был откровенен в своём признании.

— Но ты... мы никогда... я имею в виду, я всегда думал, что... почему ты говоришь мне это сейчас? — спросил он, слегка подозревая, что, может, за него говорили остаточные эффекты — о которых Спок был не в курсе, — что это на самом деле говорил не Спок, а то, что бы там ни зажег в Споке этот дурацкий свет. — Если ты говоришь правду, если ты был... если тебя влекло ко мне уже пя-пять месяцев, почему ты ждал до тех пор, пока...

— До событий этой миссии я не верил, что вы будете восприимчивы к моим намерениями. — И теперь Спок опять замкнулся, напрягшись каждой черточкой, как будто проявление физической устойчивости поможет отречься от эмоциональной слабости. 

Он был прав, неохотно признал Джим. Если бы Спок ни с того ни с сего пришёл к нему, провозглашая силу своих _чувств_ , Джим объявил бы на корабле красную тревогу, поскольку очевидно, что на судне действует изменяющая сознание сила, а также он бы лично отконвоировал Спока в медотсек.

— Что же изменилось? — спросил он, желая верить, но...

Спок залился краской, зеленея до самых кончиков своих ушей, и Джим пялился и пялился и пялился. 

— Хотя я не мог сохранить свое привычное поведение, мои... телепатические способности... продолжили... функционировать... на протяжении всего дня.

И теперь была очередь Джима распахивать глаза и краснеть насыщенными оттенками багрового при осознании того, что Спок знал _каждую мысль_ , которая проносилась в его голове, пока Спок терся об него и целовал его и сходил с ума от каждой части его тела. Его лицо заполыхало ещё сильнее, когда он понял, что Спок, возможно, раскрыл его больше-чем-капитанские чувства к нему в тот самый момент, когда Джим признался в них самому себе. _Блядский кошмар_. Ага. Он теперь мог понять, почему Спок достаточно уверен для того, чтобы прийти к нему после того, как он слышал _всё из этого_. 

— Что ж, мистер Спок, — произнёс Джим, возвращая себе самообладание, пока он, выскользнув из постели, направлялся к своему первому офицеру, — в таком случае, я нахожу, что в конце концов я вам верю.

Он улыбнулся с развязной самоуверенностью, как будто не был раздет до трусов и не обнаружил только что, что его о-такой-недостижимый первый офицер может быть чертовски достижимее, чем он думал, потому что он Джим хренов Кирк, и он способен это сделать. Но его рука слегка дрожала, когда он протянул её и в первый раз позволил себе коснуться Спока по-настоящему. Но это было не страшно, потому руки Спока были такими же нетвердыми, когда он притянул его к себе ближе.


End file.
